Rascal's Rogues
Rebel Alliance Specialist Regional Operations Group (RASROG) or simply known as Rascal's Rogues were a group of close friends which were part of a task force that was formed in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor on the forest moon. Placed under the command of Rhyley Stargazer, the task force was quickly assembled from the members of Stargazer's former Commando Unit, Special Operations Commando Unit Sierra-Three. The task force was the first unit of a new directive envisioned by Admiral Ackbar and General Jan Dodonna. Having seen and heard reports that there had been large scale uprisings on planets that were thought to be under complete Imperial control throughout the Core and Mid-Rim, it was decided that if the Rebel Alliance were ever going to take Coruscant, then they would need to strategically weaken the Imperial hold along the various trade routes leading into the Imperial Centre. To do this they would form elite task forces that would undermine the control the Galactic Empire held on such planets as Corellia and Naboo. Initially Stargazer refused to accept the commission of command for the operation, however after lengthy talks with those that were once under his command, he decided to accept the offer. Deciding to recruit most of those that he had worked with through his time in Alliance Special Operations, the unit is mostly autonomous from anyone in the Alliance Military, only answerable to the President and Supreme Commander. Having formed from Spec-Ops, Rhyley has adopted a similar system to that of the Alliance Navy and Corellian Security Force in keeping with his own tastes. History Formation The Battle of Endor proved to be the defining moment in the history of Stargazer's Commandos however given the difficulties that the unit had suffered over the last two years, especially after the Bothans officially joined the Rebellion or more specifically General Laryn Kre'fey who held a deep seated resentment for the group of Rebels, the unit was to be forcibly moved away from the fleet in order to protect the operatives in a move by General Crix Madine. In the immediate aftermath of the destruction of the second Death Star and subsequent death of Emperor Palpatine, Madine immediately began preparing to move the unit out from its current position within the fleet. Having turned down a request by newly appointed Rebel Admiral Taei Wynonyms (who was the senior officer for the commando unit before the battle) to place the group under his command with the Hydian Defence Fleet, Madine along with insights from Admiral Ackbar and General Jan Dodonna decided to re-establish the unit in a form of Sector Force type setting which would be fairly autonomous. Even though having wanted to continue using the operatives as Spec-Ops commandos, Madine saw the sense in protecting the unit from the destabilising effect of Kre'fey and the ever worsening dip in morale that he saw affecting the unit. Having been told that a Force was to deploy near Corellia as well as Naboo, Madine immediately requested that the operation for both planets be handled by the Rebel's new heroes. At first Doddona was reluctant, feeling that the unit was only really suited to the operations types that the group had undergone in the past year, however Madine was insistent. Eventually after lengthy discussions between the three men along with Major Bren Derlin, Ackbar sanctioned the request and drew up formulation orders and directives to place the new commission under the command of Rhyley Stargazer. In a meeting between Madine, Wynonyms and Stargazer, the young Corellian declined the opportunity, stating he needed time to think over his next move. Having heard that General Kre'fey had then requested that the unit be transferred to his own flotilla, stating his keenness to work with Stargazer and his companions, Madine did the only thing possible and dissolved the unit indefinitely. With all those that had been part of the unit now placed on the inactive duty lists of personnel, the administration and time it would take Kre'fey to get each of those that were part of the former commando unit transferred to his ship would take time. In that window, Rhyley would guard himself regarding his own insecurities about his future, eventually opening up to his father and brother An-Taei Wynonyms before eventually talking with Kaje Reilloc. Having heard what each of them had to say, Rhyley decided to call all of his friends together to discuss what the future held for them. Aboard the ship Rogue Star, Rhyley along with Exao Gunn, Weekat Matiren, Raedan Kitani, Kaje Reilloc, Erisey Casoona-Kitani, Cayla Dunestrider, Kileo Dimoh, and the Wookiee Rishowlmhroor each gave an indication of what the future held for them. It was after their talks regarding their role in the war and the Alliance as well as stating their desire to remain together for as long as they could, that Rhyley was swayed enough to remain part of the Rebellion. Within a few hours he had accepted the commission on the basis that he'd be in charge of who he'd be allowed to take with him. Accepted by Ackbar, Stargazer then submitted a list of names that he wanted to be transferred into his command. Every person was a former member of Stargazer's Commandos at one point or another. The first duty the group would undertake was a ceremony and celebration in their honour after their display of courage at the battle of Endor. Organisation The entire force is operated and commanded by Rhyley Stargazer, with directives only laid by Admiral Ackbar and President Mon Mothma. He is free to decide exactly how his force is run, and receives aid and support in his undertaking of this operation. Ranks Rank is used to display seniority amongst members. Although when the team is amongst themselves an autonomous ideal is usually in place however when in the company of other Alliance Personnel, the commandos adopt a stricter if somewhat lenient code. Agents that continuously display courage of going beyond the Call of Duty will see them rise in Rank far more rapidly. Those new to Rascal's Rogues start with the rank of Recruit. • Major (Maj) Scale 16.0 • Commander (Com) Scale 12.0 • Captain (Cap) Scale 10.0 • Lieutenant Commander (LtC) Scale 9.0 • Lieutenant (Lt) Scale 8.0 • 2nd Lieutenant (2Lt) Scale 7.5 • Junior Lieutenant (JLt) Scale 7.0 • Sub-Lieutenant (SLt) Scale 6.5 • Chief Officer (CfO) Scale 6.25 • Warranty Officer (WtO) Scale 6.0 • Sergeant Major (SMaj) Scale 5.5 • Master Sergeant (MSgt) Scale 5.0 • Sergeant (Sgt) Scale 4.5 • Corporal (Cpl) Scale 4.0 • Lance Corporal (LCpl) Scale 3.5 • Specialist (Spec) Scale 3.0 • Senior Trooper (STp) Scale 2.5 • Trooper (Tp) Scale 2.0 • Private First Class (1C) Scale 1.5 • Private (Pvt) Scale 1.0 • Recruit/Cadet (Cdt) Scale 0.5 Scale As well as Military ranks, Military Scales reflective on the position and rank is also given. This is to discern the level of clearance this officer or member has regarding Alliance Resources as well as to underline the differences of ranks between all branches of the Alliance Forces. For Example, Rebel Intelligence Agents have a Ranking Scale starting at 4, which already places them with the same ranking as a Sergeant within the Alliance Armies. Current Force Status 'Active' Commander Rhyley Stargazer A young man from Corellia, Rhyley has been associated in some way with the Rebellion since the Battle of Yavin, due to the difficulties that befell Corellia following the rise of Diktat Gallamby. Eventually joining the Rebellion officially in 4 ABY, a pilot by nature, it was Stargazer's ability to adapt and lead that saw him selected as part of General Crix Madine's Commando Program. Whilst showing to continually pursue an understanding of the Force, the son of Major Taei Wynonyms has remained with the Rebellion since then, and was in the Battles of New Plympto, Hoth and Endor. A charismatic leader, Stargazer is a name that is well known across the Alliance, and he is a founding member of and commands the Task Force operation. Junior Lieutenant Kaje-James Reilloc The ostentatious Kaje Reilloc is a man with a shrouded past that surprisingly became a member of the Stargazer's Commandos in late 5 ABY who went on to be part of the battles of Orupia and Endor. Having been part of the Imperial Academy, Reilloc's piloting skills and knowledge of the Imperial Navy machine has seen him become a useful addition to the group when Stargazer himself is unavailable. His quick thinking, wit and sometimes brash nature is something the group often relies on when working in the field. He is well known among the Bothans of the Alliance. Reilloc was an original member of the group at its formation. Sergeant Erisey Casoona-Kitani The youngest ever recruit of Stargazer's Commandos, she would also become revered as a hero of Drall and promoted to Sergeant by the time she was just seventeen. When Stargazer was placed on Hoth, she acted as CO and lead the unit during the Battle of New Plympto. Her performance within the unit and her key abilities eventually saw her selected for re-assignment to Alliance Intelligence at Agent Rank before eventually again taking the field at the battle of Endor. The young woman is well known amongst the Alliance after her displays of courage at New Plympto and Endor as well as her involvement in the crisis at Drall. Erisey was an original member of the group at its formation. Corporal Kileo Dimoh The diminutive Kileo Dimoh eventually joined the group having been with Stargazer's Commandos during her tenure as an Agent with Alliance Intelligence. Following the fallout of the Romas Navander defection, she would request to be placed with the Commando Unit on a permanent basis, going so far as to pressurise Rhyley Stargazer into accepting her request. Unassuming when most meet her, many are caught by surprise by the young woman's determination and abilities when placed under pressure, which saw her at the battles of Orupia and Endor. Also Force Sensitive, it is by no surprise that she has begun to carve out an interesting career within the Rebel Alliance, even admired by some quarters of the military. Dimoh was an original member of the group at its formation. Corporal Weekat Matiren The Imperial Medic, Weekat Matiren was one of Sava Stary's stormtroopers on Tatooine. Her understanding of medicine and medical aid saw her become Stargazer's Commandos main medic since joining the unit after defecting from the Empire in 6 ABY. Well versed in Imperial tactics and battlefield strategy, Weekat's allegiance to the Rebellion has never been cast in doubt since her surprise abandonment of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, she was so revered that even General Crix Madine highlighted her to Genral Han Solo for the mission to Endor, where she again performed admirably. Reliable and hard-working, the young woman is probably the most prized addition to the group. Weekat was an original member of the group at its formation. Specialist Rishowlmhroor The giant Wookiee Rishowlmhroor joined Stargazer's Commandos in 6 ABY following the unit leading the mission to Nazrike. Though not expecting to be part of the unit, the Wookiee would serve loyally as he slowly grew to accept his new surroundings. Having been one of the few that didn't meet Han Solo's criteria for the Endor Strike Team, it was at the recommendation of Taei Wynonyms and Rhyley Stargazer that enabled the Wookiee to be part of the fateful battle of Endor. The newest addition to the group, he is a warm-hearted and deeply loyal member of the Alliance, who garnered a lot of respect following his displays of courage at the battle of Endor. Rishowlmhroor was an original member of the group at its formation. Private Cayla Dunestrider Jevona Takanir or now known as Cayla Dunestrider, joined Stargazer's Commandos during 5 ABY. The quiet woman, is a keen scout and her abilities to understand animals has seen her become an enigmatic if somewhat unusual member of the group that has made up for her relatively inexperienced combat knowledge. However even with her inexperience, Dunestrider was also present during the Battle of Orupia and proved key in the Rebels breaking the Imperial lines. The young force sensitive is currently in a less-active role, following the news that she is pregnant. Of those within the group, it is perhaps she that is less known. Cayla was an original member of the group at its formation. Recruitment Recruitment into Rascal's Rogues is usually done by the person being contacted by a known Agent within the group following a period of observation. Upon enlisting to the team, the member is expected to display a full and total loyalty and commitment to those within the team and the Rebel Alliance. Mercenaries are not usually contacted however it would depend on what sort of operation the team were undertaking. Other possible avenues of recruitment would usually to be made by Recruitment Agents, hidden within society that are in direct contact with local establishments and are able to point out possible Rebel Sympathisers to those within the Alliance group. Training The route to becoming one of the Operatives in Stargazer's team is often varied. Since it's inception, the training often given would be handled by the Unit CO depending on his opinion over what the recruit would need. Usually however due to the time needed for training, this would often be done during their missions and has continued to be adopted in this instance. Case evident in Exao Gunn who has rose to become integral to Stargazer's Commandos even though he had little experience when he initially joined. Mission Categories Rascal's Rogues are tasked with the unenviable mission to liberate Corellia and Naboo. Thus their force sees a wide range of missions, some ranging from simple Escort Duties and Ambushes to Rescue and Raid Operations. This also varies between Ground and Space Conflict. It is at the discretion of the Commander Rhyley Stargazer for which missions they chose to undertake. Often known for taking the initiative themselves, they receive a large amount of Rebel Support when able and if in the presence of Alliance Military Personnel that are under Rank of those in the team then they are able to assume Command. Base of Operations At the tentative formation of the task force group, the Rogues used Endor as it's staging base of operations as well as utilising the freighter Rogue Star. Equipment The Task Force is able to be supplied by nearly anything the Alliance currently uses. This ranges from the X-Wing Starfighter and Communications Equipment to Marine Armour and Intelligence Data. As dependent on the mission, the Commander for the group would decide the choice of what would be taken. The Operatives have been issued with a standard dress uniform similar to that of Spec-Ops Commandos for when in the presence of other Alliance Personnel during official visits though this is rarely worn anywhere else. Behind the Scenes *The birth of Rascal's Rogues came about following the Battle of Endor that culminated in the end of the Stargazer's Commandos. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations